Des violences ordinaires
by Altamiya
Summary: C'est en pleine nuit qu'on se laisse le plus souvent emporter par notre imagination, et que la moindre petite chose semble être le prélude à un drame. Mais parfois, ces impressions sont les bonnes. C'est ce que va apprendre Edgeworth pendant cette sale nuit noms anglais utilisés


C'était le genre de dossier qu'on oubliait pas. Ce genre qui commence d'une façon totalement banale, mais que dès qu'on fouille un peu, on se rencontre qu'il cache quelque chose de bien plus grave. Il y en avait beaucoup des comme ça, et qui avait marqué Edgeworth pour plein de raisons différentes, que ce soit parce qu'au final le coupable n'était pas celui que l'on croit, ou pour les conséquences terribles des affaires qu'il avait à traiter sur la vie des gens touchés au premier plan. Mais parmi toutes ces histoires qui semblaient tellement extraordinaires que la seule réaction des gens à l'audience ou des journalistes qui en faisaient le compte-rendu était de se dire "mais ça n'arrive qu'aux autres ce genre de choses", il y en avait certaines qui faisaient aussi frissonner par leur banalité. C'était souvent à ces affaires-là que son esprit revenait sans arrêt pendant les nuits d'insomnie.

En l'occurrence, il avait d'autant plus de raisons de se les rappeler qu'ils commençaient tous de la même façon : une plainte banale, souvent ignorée des services de police, une sorte de premier appel à l'aide, mais qui n'était pas entendu. Puis, l'acte s'aggravait, et ce n'était plus une plainte mais une première hospitalisation qui se rajoutait au dossier. Mais une fois encore, personne ne faisait rien, c'était tellement plus facile de dire que ce n'était qu'un accident. Et dans les pires des cas, l'escalade de la violence se terminait par un enterrement, et les gens se lamentaient, ne comprenant pas pourquoi personne n'avait agi, pourquoi personne n'avait vu les premiers signes. Tout le souci était de savoir précisément quand intervenir dans cette chaîne. Si on intervenait trop en amont, on ne l'arrêtait pas, on ne faisait que la ralentir. Et si on intervenait trop tard, il n'y avait plus personne à protéger. Voilà qui rendait le travail de l'accusation bien plus sensible et difficile que certains avocats de la défense ne voulaient bien le croire. Et là justement, Miles Edgeworth devait prendre rapidement une bonne décision. Soupirant, et passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs qui tiraient de plus en plus sur le gris, il reprit une fois encore le peu d'éléments que ses services de police avaient pu recueillir jusque là. Aucune preuve, un simple faisceau de présomptions, mais il avait déjà travaillé avec des dossiers bien plus minces que ça, et il avait gagné. Le premier élément à charge, c'était une plainte des voisins pour tapage nocturne. Une famille qui habitait dans un immeuble en centre-ville qui avait appelé la police pour signaler des bruits de dispute et de vaisselle brisée venant de l'étage d'en-dessous. Une voiture de patrouille qui passait par là eut vite fait d'aller vérifier la situation. Un couple avec deux enfants, dont un en bas âge, des habitués des engueulades, témoigneraient plus tard les autres habitants de l'immeuble, qui se criait dessus avec une effrayante régularité, était à l'origine du bruit. Les policiers trouvèrent une femme en pleurs au milieu de fragments de porcelaine, l'homme lui hurlant dessus et déversant tous les reproches et toutes les insultes du monde sur son épouse en pleurs. Ils les séparèrent, attendirent que l'un et l'autre se calment, les verbalisèrent pour tapage nocturne (une simple amende, rien de grave), leur dirent qu'il fallait respecter les heures de sommeil de chacun et qu'en cas de problème ils pouvaient compter sur la force publique. En revanche, aucun moyen de savoir la raison de la dispute de ce couple. Personne n'avait rien pu dire à ce propos. Les policiers repartirent ensuite, pour intervenir sur un flagrant délit de cambriolage et laissant le couple à sa scène de ménage. Plus aucune plainte ne sortit de l'immeuble mais l'interrogatoire de la concierge une semaine plus tard pour un simple fait divers (une boîte aux lettres forcée dans laquelle on avait uriné) révéla que la femme n'était pas sortie pendant une semaine après cette violente scène de ménage alors que d'habitude, c'était elle qui emmenait le petit à l'école. Aucune preuve, mais une forte présomption de ce qui avait pu se passer : l'homme n'avait pas apprécié de se faire verbaliser et avait du frapper son épouse, qui, ne voulant pas révéler qu'elle était maltraitée, s'était abstenue de sortir pour que personne n'en voit les marques. Rien de plus simple, rien de plus banal non plus. Et quand on était habitué à traiter d'affaires de meurtre, on ne voulait pas mettre en route la machine judiciaire pour une simple claque. Mais dès le début, l'instinct d'Edgeworth lui avait soufflé que cette affaire pourrait devenir bien plus qu'une affaire de violences conjugales légères. Il avait donc pris le dossier en charge et avait demandé à ses inspecteurs de lui transmettre toute affaire qui pourrait s'y rapporter de près ou de loin.

Il n'avait pas eu à attendre bien longtemps pour que les policiers lui signalent un nouvel incident. Une fois de plus, aucune preuve de ce qui s'était passé, ni aucune preuve qui pourrait lier cet incident au premier. Cette fois-ci, c'était un rapport de l'instituteur concernant le plus grand des enfants de ce couple. Pendant le cours de piscine, l'enfant avait refusé de se mettre en maillot de bain, sous le prétexte qu'il avait oublié son sac de sport à la maison. Un de ses camarades lui proposa alors un de ses maillots de rechange, mais l'enfant, qui le reste du temps adorait les cours de piscine persista dans son refus. L'instituteur avait trouvé ça étrange, et avait tenté de parler à l'enfant, en lui demandant pourquoi il ne voulait pas aller dans l'eau, lui qui pourtant adorait ça. L'enfant avait juste répondu que son père lui avait interdit de retourner à la piscine parce que la dernière fois qu'il y avait été avec son père, il avait fait une bêtise. L'enfant s'était ensuite enfermé dans le silence, ne voulant plus répondre à aucune autre question de son instituteur. Et une fois de plus, ce n'était apparemment pas la première fois qu'une punition du père venait empiéter sur les activités scolaires et extra-scolaires du jeune enfant. Aucune preuve, rien que des présomptions. Et deux affaires qui en elles-mêmes ne présentaient pas de faits graves et avérés, ce n'était pas assez pour que Edgeworth décide d'engager lui-même des poursuites.

Et le troisième rapport n'était tombé que le jour-même sur son bureau, et il semblait encore plus innocent que les deux autres, bien qu'il en donne une clé de lecture assez intéressante. Le père avait été arrêté pour ivresse manifeste sur la voie publique. Complétement ivre mort, il insultait les passants, et avait même essayé de frapper un jeune homme qui passait par là, parce que sa tête ne lui revenait pas. L'autre avait pu le maîtriser sans trop de problèmes, et la police était venue interpeller l'homme encore totalement saoul, pour le mettre en cellule de dégrisement. L'altercation et l'interpellation avaient eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et l'homme était encore au commissariat. Voilà pourquoi le procureur Edgeworth était encore debout. Il faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, ne s'arrêtant que pour regarder le paysage nocturne qui s'étalait devant lui, une ville entière qui semblait dormir, mais qui fourmillait encore d'activité. Il se planta devant la fenêtre, ses yeux gris vissés dans ceux de son reflet. Il avait l'air fatigué, les traits tirés. On pouvait lire le souci dans ses yeux gris qui pétillaient d'habitude d'intelligence. Les mêmes soucis avaient fait grisonner ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Il devenait vieux avant l'âge, pensa-t-il amèrement. Si les traits de son visage faisaient encore jeunes, son expression prouvait qu'il avait déjà vu trop de choses, trop souvent. Il réajusta sa veste bordeaux avant de retourner à son bureau, à ses lectures et à ses réflexions amères. Séparément, ces dossiers n'avaient rien de suffisant pour construire une procédure, mais en les reliant tous ensemble, ils racontaient une histoire bien plus sinistre. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de scénario se finir très mal pour la famille en question. Mais tout cela pouvait aussi bien être une coïncidence. Une simple coïncidence dans laquelle il voulait voir plus, un vrai récit du crime, parce qu'il sentait qu'il devait y avoir un coupable. Il voulait absolument que rien ne puisse lui être reproché si les choses tournaient mal. Ce n'était pas qu'une question d'avoir la conscience tranquille, c'était aussi une question de bien remplir la mission qui lui avait été confiée : la défense de la société et de l'intérêt général. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir des hésitations et pour plein de raisons. Les faits n'étaient pas grave. Et tous les soupçons et toutes les présomptions du monde ne changeraient rien au fait que les faits n'étaient pas graves. Ils pouvaient potentiellement le devenir, mais en l'état actuel des choses, le père ne s'en sortirait même pas avec de la prison, quelle que soit la qualité du réquisitoire que son génie redouté à bon titre par les avocats de la défense pourrait lui insuffler. Et il ne le savait que trop bien. Mais dans le même temps, son instinct lui soufflait que cette histoire finirait mal s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant que le père ne sorte de cellule de dégrisement, et il fallait qu'il mette ce sursis à profit. Le droit n'apportait pas beaucoup de confort. Il n'y avait pas de preuves de maltraitance, ni envers sa femme, ni envers ses enfants. Et les juges étaient souvent frileux à retenir la maltraitance dans des cas où elle n'était pas prouvée, de peur de condamner un innocent. Et si pendant un temps Edgeworth avait été persuadé qu'il valait mieux un innocent en prison qu'un coupable en liberté, il n'en était plus si sur désormais. Il lui fallait de toute façon des certitudes pour construire une accusation solide, et même lui devait bien reconnaître que pour le moment, il n'y avait que son instinct qui était sur de quoi que ce soit. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, il l'avait appris avec le temps. Mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer de rester sans rien faire. Il restait donc dans son bureau, la nuit, sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas le seul procureur dans le bâtiment à ce moment précis à devoir prendre le même genre de décisions, ce qui ne les rendaient pas plus faciles pour autant. Il avait les trois dossiers étalés devant lui, cherchant quelque chose dans les rapports laconiques, quelque chose qu'il aurait raté les nombreuses fois où il les avait lus, quelque chose qui le mettrait sur la bonne piste pour trouver la vérité. Mais à chaque fois qu'il lui semblait qu'il se rapprochait de quelque chose, le fil lui échappait. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et à trouver la clé de toute l'affaire. L'alcoolisme du père? Ça semblait trop facile, surtout que c'était la première fois qu'il était arrêté pour ivresse. Son dossier médical ne relevait rien de convainquant. De plus, on ne pouvait pas dire non plus de la mère qu'elle était blanche de tous soupçons. Les services sociaux de protection de l'enfance avaient déjà eu à intervenir pendant la toute petite enfance du premier pour mauvais traitements, mais l'enquête avait conclu que ces mauvais traitements étaient totalement involontaires, ce qui n'était pas dans l'avis d'Edgeworth totalement plus rassurant. Une mère incompétente n'était pas foncièrement moins dangereuse qu'une mère mal intentionnée, il était juste plus difficile de lui en vouloir. Le plus petit semblait en parfaite santé, et plus personne n'avait rien à redire sur le comportement des parents. Certes, les voisins disaient que c'était une famille bruyante qui se battait souvent, mais rien ne venait concrètement accréditer cette thèse. Des soupçons, des présomptions, un faisceau de doutes qui pointait vers tout sauf une happy end. Mais Edgeworth ne voyait pas comment il pouvait enrayer la machine et intervenir dans cet inexorable processus. Il fallait identifier le problème et le résoudre, et il n'avait plus que le temps que le père mettrait à décuver pour résoudre cette double équation.

Les services de police ne pouvaient rien faire de plus, dans le sens où il n'y avait aucune preuve à trouver. Le drame n'avait pas encore eu lieu, pas plus qu'il n'y avait eu tentative. _Je suis encore trop haut sur l'iter criminis_, pensa-t-il en se souvenant que son mentor disait toujours que cette notion ne servait qu'à rassurer les procureurs trop lâches pour intervenir avant que le crime n'ait lieu. Mais son rôle était de punir les infractions, pas de les empêcher. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de passage à l'acte dans ce dossier. Il pouvait toujours lancer une procédure pour les faits relatifs à l'enfant, mais il lui fallait l'autorisation des services sociaux de protection de l'enfance, et il ne l'aurait pas cette nuit. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de mettre le père sous la surveillance de la police un peu plus longtemps, le temps de s'entretenir en personne avec la mère et l'aîné des enfants, et voir ce que lui pourrait tirer de ces interrogatoires. Mais il fallait une bonne raison pour le placer en détention. S'il ne la trouvait pas, l'homme pourrait sortir et il lui faudrait un mandat de dépôt pour pouvoir lui remettre la main dessus. Et le problème d'un mandat de dépôt, c'est qu'on ne l'obtient pas pour des petites affaires. Une fois de plus, il serait dans la répression et plus dans la prévention. Il feuilleta fébrilement les dossiers, en espérant que cette bonne raison allait lui sauter aux yeux. Il lui fallut un peu de temps, mais il finit par la trouver. La tentative d'agression sur le passant! Voilà qui était suffisant pour le laisser enfermé un peu plus longtemps, le temps d'organiser une confrontation et de demander au jeune homme s'il voulait porter plainte ou non. Et même s'il ne voulait pas porter plainte, Edgeworth avait la possibilité de déclencher les poursuites sans l'aide de la victime, même si ce n'était pas pour une simple agression qu'il voulait attraper ce poisson-là. Il fallait parfois forcer la main des gens extérieurs pour obtenir ce qu'on voulait, et Edgeworth n'était pas connu pour sa grande considération de la sensibilité des victimes. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il préférait travailler sur des cadavres. Il décrocha son téléphone et appela directement le commissariat. Il tomba sur l'agent de permanence.

"Ici le commissariat de police, que puis-je pour vous?

-Procureur Edgeworth à l'appareil, passez-moi l'officier de garde."

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec du menu fretin qui ne serait pas capable d'exécuter ses décisions de toute façon. Il lui fallait un officier pour placer le père sous surveillance judiciaire.

"C'est que..il est en patrouille, balbutia le jeune agent, apparemment intimidé par son interlocuteur.

-Ne me dites pas qu'ils vous ont laissé seul au commissariat, soupira Edgeworth.

-Non...Non, il y a bien un inspecteur encore présent pour travailler sur un de ses dossiers...

-Et bien, passez-le moi!

-C'est que..il a officiellement fini son service, Monsieur.

-Écoutez, si vous tenez un minimum à votre salaire et que vous ne voulez pas finir à vie à faire la circulation, vous allez me passer cet inspecteur, et TOUT DE SUITE!

-Oui, Monsieur, très bien, Monsieur!"

Edgeworth pouvait presque entendre le salut de l'agent de police dans le tremblement de sa voix. Il avait beau dire, il aimait bien sentir que son autorité était respectée et qu'il restait encore un peu de respect pour celui qu'on avait appelé pendant longtemps le "Procureur Démon". Avoir mauvaise réputation aidait parfois. Il entendait dans le combiné le jeune agent appeler l'inspecteur qui était resté pour faire des heures supplémentaires. Quelqu'un qui devait être plein de bonne volonté, et qui avait le sens du devoir, à n'en pas douter. Un inspecteur qu'il faudrait sans doute penser à augmenter pour le remercier et le féliciter de mener son travail à bien avec autant de zèle...

"Inspecteur Gumshoe à l'appareil! C'est vous, Monsieur Edgeworth?

-Je retire tout ce que je viens de penser, répondit sobrement celui-ci. Je suis sur que vous n'êtes pas resté pour un dossier, mais parce que le chauffage ne vous coûte rien au commissariat...

-Comment vous savez qu'on a coupé le chauffage chez moi?

-Je ne savais pas. J'ai supposé. Je suis effrayé d'avoir encore eu raison. Je déteste le dire, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Oui, M'sieur! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Monsieur Edgeworth?

-Vous avez toujours un homme en cellule de dégrisement?

-Euu...je vais vérifier!

-Non, attendez!"

Edgeworth avait à peine eu le temps de dire ça que Gumshoe l'avait déjà mis en attente, avec en guise de magnifique musique d'attente la succession de notes dissonantes qui servaient de thème au Lutin Bleu. C'était un peu mieux qu'un extrait du nouvel album des Gaviners, mais pas de beaucoup... Avant de perdre patience, Edgeworth lança le combiné avec force sur son bureau, jurant entre ses dents contre l'incompétence de l'inspecteur. Qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour que ce soit sur Gumshoe qu'il tombe au moment où il avait besoin de compétence et de diligence?! Il ne pouvait pas tomber sur un inspecteur normal, un inspecteur dont tout le zèle n'était pas orienté uniquement par l'idée de lui faire plaisir...

"Voilà, j'ai vérifié, on avait bien quelqu'un en cellule de dégrisement, mais il est sorti il y a deux heures, put-il entendre venir du combiné qui avait été posé sur le bureau."

Edgeworth étouffa un juron, raccrocha le téléphone sans prendre le temps de répondre, attrapa son manteau et sortit de son bureau en trombe. Il devait aller voir tout de suite. Il n'y avait aucune preuve que le passage à l'acte ait lieu dès ce soir, mais Edgeworth avait un très mauvais pressentiment qui l'oppressait. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, ou il deviendrait fou. Il évita soigneusement l'ascenseur et descendit les étages, dévalant les marches quatre à quatre. Pourquoi on ne mettait pas son bureau plus bas, il ne le comprendrait jamais. Il était tellement obnubilé par ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas son téléphone portable sonner avec insistance. Il décrocha.

"Edgeworth à l'appareil.

-Oui, c'est encore l'inspecteur Gumshoe, on a été coupé..."

Edgeworth raccrocha encore. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler à cet incompétent. Il devait y aller. Le plus souvent dans les violences conjugales, le coupable n'osait pas devenir violent avec les personnes extérieures au cercle familial, il ne risquait donc théoriquement rien. Enfin, en théorie... Il saisit son portable de mauvaise grâce, et rappela Gumshoe.

"Oui, on a encore été coupés, je ne comprends pas...

-Laissez tomber. Contentez-vous de prendre cette note, et laissez-la sur le bureau du commissaire. Je me rends à l'appartement de l'homme que vous aviez en dégrisement ce soir, je vais aller faire mon enquête moi-même. Et non, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, coupa-t-il avant même que l'autre n'ait le temps de lui proposer. Je sais que ce n'est pas prudent, mais je vais compter sur ma discrétion. Ne vous en faites pas. Retrouvez-moi demain matin à la première heure dans mon bureau, si jamais il y a besoin de suivre l'affaire.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais. En attendant, rentrez chez vous, j'aurai besoin de vous bien réveillé dès demain. Vous ne devriez pas faire autant d'heures supplémentaires...qui ne seront de toute façon pas payées."

Il raccrocha avant que l'inspecteur n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir les inquiétudes du policier en plus des siennes. Le temps de la conversation, il était enfin arrivé dans le parking du bureau des procureurs. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'on avait essayé de cacher un cadavre dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il fit aussi rapidement le tour du véhicule, se reprochant mentalement d'avoir autant de petites manies qui le ralentissaient. Il se mit au volant, alluma son moteur, pour se rendre compte à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait pas pris le dossier dans lequel se trouvait l'adresse de la famille qui lui faisait tellement de soucis. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur le volant avec un grognement devant cette gaffe qui était largement digne de Gumshoe. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire le chemin en marche arrière, par les escaliers, pour retourner chercher les documents oubliés. Et pendant ce temps, l'horloge continuait son inexorable marche vers le dénouement de l'histoire, quel qu'il soit. Il savait qu'il devait se presser, la nuit lui était favorable, et ce serait différent demain matin. En général, la lumière du jour a tendance à faire disparaître les mauvaises impressions et provoque un certain optimisme généralisé dans les bureaux des procureurs. On a toujours plus de mal à croire que le crime se tapit partout quand il fait beau, apparemment. Il saisit le dossier qui trônait sur son bureau d'une main leste, l'ouvrit à la page contenant l'adresse, les noms et les signalements sommaires de tous les membres de la famille. Aucune information nouvelle, juste un aide-mémoire bien utile pour ne pas faire d'amalgames, surtout qu'il fallait éviter de réveiller tous les voisins par son intervention qui se voulait le plus discrète possible. Il referma le dossier qui claqua de façon sonore dans le silence du soir, et redescendit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il aurait presque eu envie de prendre l'ascenseur cette fois-ci, mais la voix de la raison l'empêchait de prendre un tel risque pour un simple pressentiment qui concernait des personnes dont dans le fond il ne connaissait rien de plus que ce que les rapports de police en disaient. Il monta enfin au volant de sa voiture, lança la pochette contenant les précieuses informations et tourna la clé. Le moteur rugit, les pneus crissèrent un peu à cause d'un démarrage légèrement trop énergique, et il était parti, fendant la nuit vers sa destination.

La route n'était pas longue. La famille habitait dans un immeuble du centre-ville, et Edgeworth devait bien le reconnaître, il n'avait respecté ni les limitations de vitesse, ni les rares feux rouges qu'il avait croisé sur son chemin. Un rapide coup d'œil sur la façade de l'immeuble lui apprit que l'appartement de la famille qui l'intéressait était encore éclairé. C'était assez logique si l'on considérait que le père venait de sortir de cellule de dégrisement, il n'allait surement pas se mettre au lit juste après son retour dans son domicile. Edgeworth hésita un instant sur la marche à suivre : sonner directement à la porte, inventer un prétexte fallacieux pour sa visite, dire simplement qu'il était là pour venir continuer une enquête diligentée par ses services, qu'il manquait une pièce au dossier et qui ne pouvait pas attendre les heures normales pour rendre visite à des gens. Il soupira, commença à diriger son doigt vers la sonnette, avant de se rendre compte que tout cela était stupide. Il fit demi-tour vers sa voiture, récupéra le dossier d'un geste leste, et chercha le numéro de téléphone du père qui y était inscrit. De cette façon, l'immeuble tout entier ne serait pas au courant, et si ça ne répondait pas...Il aviserait le moment venu de toute façon. Il composa le numéro de téléphone, le vérifia deux trois fois par acquis de conscience, pour être sur de ne pas s'être trompé et appuya sur le bouton appel. Il avait la gorge un peu sèche, alors qu'honnêtement, il avait largement passé l'âge d'être timide devant quelqu'un, qui n'était même pas encore un suspect de surcroît. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la réaction de Phœnix s'il voyait son rival à court de paroles. La tonalité résonnait dans le vide, une fois, deux fois, trois fois...Puis on décrocha.

« Allô, qui est à l'appareil, demanda une voix masculine qui semblait à cran.

-Ici le Procureur Edgeworth, de permanence pour ce soir.

-Le...Procureur ? Mais...Pourtant...Je veux dire, je n'ai rien fait de mal...

-Ne vous en faites pas, il n'est pas question de ça, Monsieur. J'étais en train de régulariser le dossier pour votre petit incident d'aujourd'hui, et je me suis rendu compte que les services de police avaient oublié de vous faire signer un papier. Rien de capital, ne vous en faites pas, mais je préfère autant que le travail soit bien fait avant de confier tout ça à mon collègue. Donc, si ça ne vous pose pas de soucis, tant que je suis dans le coin, je pensais vous faire signer cette petite déclaration de rien du tout, continua-t-il de son air le plus affable possible.

-Euh...Oui, oui, évidemment, marmonna son interlocuteur, apparemment surpris. En même temps, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un procureur inventait une formalité pour rendre visite à quelqu'un qui sortait tout juste de cellule de dégrisement en pleine nuit. Je vais vous indiquer mon adresse...

-Inutile, je l'ai déjà. Dossier de police, vous savez, ce genre de choses...

-Oui, oui, bien sûr...Dans combien de temps... ?

-A vrai dire, je suis déjà en bas.

-Oh. Je descends tout de suite vous rejoindre.

-Merci bien. »

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Edgeworth retourna dans sa voiture, rechercher encore une fois la pochette de documents, qu'il aurait décidément vraiment du garder sur lui, et attendit, bras croisés, légèrement appuyé sur le capot de sa voiture de sport rouge. Il feuilleta, jusqu'à trouver sur un papier qu'il serait crédible de faire signer pour une quelconque régularisation de dossier. Il en profiterait pour lui faire croire qu'il venait de remarquer le lien entre les différentes affaires et de là...son instinct lui soufflerait bien la voie à suivre. Un homme sortit enfin de l'immeuble, regarda autour de lui, et après un moment d'hésitation, se dirigea en courant à petites foulées vers le procureur génie de sa génération. C'était un homme qui n'avait rien de remarquable. Des cheveu bruns en bataille, mais courts, des yeux de la même couleur, assez inexpressifs. Il avait des rides au coin des yeux, et une commissure des lèvres fortement marquée. Il avait le teint assez cireux, et des grandes cernes noires descendaient sur ses joues aux pommettes légèrement saillantes. Il avait le nez épaté et un peu rouge, ce qui prouvait peut-être qu'il avait encore bu même après son passage en cellule de dégrisement. Il était habillé avec un simple jean taché et troué au genou, et un t-shirt informe de couleur grise. Il était mal rasé aussi, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le procureur toujours rasé de près.

« Vous...Vous êtes le Procureur Edgeworth, c'est ça, demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

-Exactement, Monsieur Costa. Je viens juste vous faire signer ceci, dit-il en tendant une feuille de papier.

-Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain, demanda l'autre, l'air renfrogné.

-Et vous poser quelques questions sur d'autres dossiers, continua Edgeworth comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. J'ai fait une rapide recherche sur votre nom, et je vois que nous avons aussi une plainte pour tapage, ainsi qu'un signalement de l'école de votre fils. Et cela sans compter l'intervention des services sociaux par le passé. Rien de bien inquiétant, mais je trouvais que cela faisait beaucoup pour un seul homme..

-Vous remarquerez qu'à chaque fois, je n'avais jamais rien à me reprocher, réplique Costa sur la défensive. Je n'y peux rien si je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance.

-Je ne crois pas à la chance pour tout vous dire. Je ne crois pas plus aux coïncidences. En revanche, je crois énormément aux indices.

-Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ?

-Au fait que vous avez un profil intéressant, mais discret. Et je trouve donc d'autant plus étrange qu'aujourd'hui vous soyez sorti totalement soûl sans la moindre raison apparente...Ça ne correspond pas à un homme tel que vous...

-Vous pensez me connaître avec aussi peu d'éléments ? Quelques dossiers incomplets ? Est-ce que tous les procureurs sont aussi arrogants que vous ?

-La plupart du temps, oui, mais ce n'est pas la question.

-Alors, posez-la franchement votre question, Monsieur Edgeworth.

-Parfait. Expliquez-moi les raisons des réticences de votre fils pour aller à la piscine. Expliquez-moi ce que votre épouse n'a pas voulu dire à mes services de police. Expliquez-moi enfin ce qui pousse un homme comme vous à boire à une telle heure de la journée. Je ne garantis pas de croire votre réponse, mais je la prendrai en compte dans mon appréciation globale du dossier. »

Voilà qui était jouer jeu dangereux. Costa pouvait s'énerver, et dans un pugilat, Edgeworth n'aurait certainement pas le dessus. Inversement, une telle provocation pouvait aussi entraîner toutes sortes de passages à l'acte. Mais il n'y avait rien de tout ça dans le regard de Costa Simplement une grande douleur, une hésitation profonde, et des blessures indicibles que la justice des hommes ne comprendraient jamais totalement. Une ombre passait dans ses yeux, suivi de sentiments qu'Edgeworth ne savait pas décrypter, mais qu'il n'associait pas à un coupable. Peut-être son instinct l'avait-il trompé, et sa lecture du dossier avait-elle été beaucoup trop sommaire... Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser et tracer sa route quand Costa répondit enfin d'une voix rauque :

« Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, ou vous ne me croiriez pas...Je ne sais pas lequel est le mieux. Sur mon fils, je n'ai rien à dire. Je suis un bon père, je ne porterai jamais la main sur lui, si c'est ce que vous insinuez. Sur mon épouse...Nous avons tous des querelles de couples, et je n'ai peut-être pas été aussi calme que je l'aurai du ce jour-là. Une fois de plus, j'avais mes raisons, et ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour en parler. Il faudrait lui demander à elle, elle aurait plus de choses à dire, conclut-il d'un air amer. Quant à mes raisons de boire ? J'ai enfin eu une promotion au travail, avec une bonne augmentation, mais elle ne servira qu'à payer les dettes de la famille. Vous pouvez dire qu'entre fêter ça, et boire pour oublier les soucis d'argent qui n'allaient pas se résoudre de si tôt, j'avais pas mal de raisons de remplir mon verre. Je pensais pas que ça m'enverrait en prison, même pour aussi peu de temps... Alors je vais signer votre papier, et retourner me coucher, parce que j'ai rien de plus à vous dire. Si vous en voulez plus, organisez un vrai interrogatoire, avec une vraie affaire derrière. Là, vous n'avez que du vent, il se fait tard et vous ne devriez pas être là.

-Vous refusez de répondre ?

-J'ai répondu ce que je devais à un curieux. Il n'y avait rien de plus derrière votre démarche. Je ne suis pas là pour déballer ma vie au premier pingouin venu. Bonne nuit, Monsieur. »

Costa fit demi-tour dans la nuit, sans même attendre une quelconque réponse d'Edgeworth. Il n'y en aurait de toute façon pas eue. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Fondamentalement, il avait raison. Edgeworth n'était venu que pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pourrait avoir une influence sur le déroulement des faits ? Son travail était d'enquêter sur ce qui se passait, pas de créer des situations favorables. Il n'y avait pas de dimension préventive dans son travail d'accusation, même s'il l'aurait parfois souhaité. Il ne put que regarder son suspect partir. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de rentrer son domicile pour constater ce qui se passait, il n'en avait aucun droit. Il avait traversé toute la ville sur un coup de tête, et n'en tirait rien. Voilà qui lui apprendrait à rester dans les limites de ses fonctions. Il sortit son portable de sa poche, et eut un sourire triste devant le nombre d'appels en absence de Gumshoe. Il le laisserait attendre encore. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence à le prévenir qu'il ne s'était rien passé après tout. Il avait fini son travail, et n'avait aucune raison de rentrer au bureau. Il voulait surtout rentrer chez lui et s'allonger un peu, tenter de se reposer un peu pour ne pas reproduire pareille erreur. Se rendre chez les gens en pleine nuit pour tenter de les confondre...Allons donc ! Ce n'était pas son métier, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était fait, ce n'était pas dans ça qu'il était le meilleur parmi les meilleurs. Il monta dans sa voiture, alluma les feux, et partir dans la nuit, rentrant chez lui, cherchant à quel moment il avait fait fausse route, et à quel moment il avait cessé de faire confiance à sa raison pour poursuivre de simples chimères. S'il était resté ne serait-ce que quelques instants de plus à cet endroit, la suite des événements aurait pu être ô combien différente.

* * *

Costa rentra chez lui, se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir sonore. Sale journée... Il avait attiré l'attention de la justice sur lui, et c'était précisément le genre de choses qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Il ne voulait pas d'ennuis, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que des curieux mettent leur nez dans ses affaires. Certaines choses ne devaient pas se savoir. Les enjeux étaient bien trop importants. Il se leva, alla chercher une bouteille de rhum dans son placard à liqueur. Non, ce n'était pas l'heure, et oui c'était l'alcool qui avait attiré l'attention sur lui, mais là, il en avait bien besoin. Il se demandait quand sa vie était devenue aussi compliquée, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de continuer mais quand même... Il but un peu dans son verre, laissant la chaleur de l'alcool se déverser dans son gosier, source de problèmes, mais aussi solution à tous ses soucis. La porte de la chambre, plus loin dans le couloir, s'ouvrit. Il ferma les yeux, jura silencieusement et se redressa dans son fauteuil, prêt à faire face. C'était son épouse, les yeux pleins de sommeil, encore en chemise de nuit rose à dentelle en bas. C'était une femme sans beauté, la vie avait trop pris. Elle avait le visage rond, poupin, mais les yeux verts étaient trop enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Son nez était tout petit et retroussé, elle avait une petite bouche aux lèvres trop pâles. Ses cheveux blond décoloré étaient normalement bien coiffés en un carré à hauteur de menton, mais là ils étaient encore dans l'état dans lequel l'oreiller les avait laissés.

« Tu es debout bien tard, lui dit-elle d'une voix trop douce. Tu étais où ? On t'a attendu ce soir, continua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Des petits soucis, rien de grave...

-Vraiment ? Alors avec qui tu discutais en bas ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Tout ce qui se passe dans cette maison, tout ce qui concerne cette famille, sont mes affaires, lui cracha-t-elle au visage. Ne pense pas pouvoir me cacher certaines choses ! Je le saurai un jour ou l'autre, tu n'es pas capable de me mentir ! Tu n'es capable de rien !

-Tu vas encore réveiller les enfants.

-Mais qu'ils se réveillent, les petits cons. JE VEUX SAVOIR !

-Parfait ! Parfait. C'était un procureur. On a retenu l'attention de la justice. Ils commencent à trouver notre profil intéressant. Seulement, c'est moi qu'ils soupçonnent ! Moi qui essaie de faire tenir tout ça tant bien que mal. Mais ce n'est pas comme si ça t'intéressait ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi, toi et ta petite personne, ta si petite précieuse personne. Et j'en ai assez. Je ne veux pas passer pour un mauvais père parce que j'essaie tant bien que mal d'être un bon mari pour une mégère !

-Comment oses-tu ?

-Comment j'ose ? Toi, comment tu oses... Tu t'en fiches de nos enfants, tu les maltraites, tu m'insultes, tu pourris notre vie ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir te couvrir, tout ça parce qu'à un moment j'ai été assez bête pour tomber amoureux d'un parasite comme toi!

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire, sinon...

-Sinon quoi ? Tu crois que tes menaces ont encore un quelconque effet sur moi. Je n'ai pas peur d'une lâche qui n'ose s'en prendre qu'à ses enfants pour ensuite faire bonne figure devant les autres gens. Alors, je vais aller me coucher, et demain je partirai. Ou alors, tu quitteras ma maison ce soir s'il te reste encore une once de dignité. Ton choix, dit-il en se levant, et en partant dans la chambre. Au revoir, j'espère ne pas te revoir demain. »

Sa femme se rassit, sous le choc de la discussion. On ne lui avait encore jamais dit ses quatre vérités. Mais c'était normal de frapper ses enfants, elle avait bien été frappée elle-même quand elle faisait quelque chose que ses parents n'appréciaient pas. Et quand les coups ne suffisaient plus, c'était normal de passer à autre chose. Des brulures de cigarettes sur les jambes...Ça n'avait rien de grave, ça ne laissait pas de séquelles... Et c'était au mari de couvrir sa femme, de la soutenir dans les choix d'éducation qu'elle faisait. Elle ne faisait rien de mal. C'était le monde qui ne la comprenait pas, qui ne la soutenait pas. Elle n'avait pas voulu de ces morveux, elle était déjà bien assez gentille de les laisser vivre sous son toit. Elle tolérait leur présence, mais on ne pouvait pas forcer une mère à aimer ses enfants, si ? Elle attrapa le verre vide de son mari, et le jeta rageusement contre le mur, avec un cri sauvage. Voilà qui réveillerait tout le monde, mais qu'importe. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Elle se dirigea vers le mur, et attrapa le plus gros fragment de verre dans sa main. Elle serra la main, profitant de la douleur, et de la chaleur du sang qui coulait dans sa paume. Ce ne serait pas le seul sang qui coulerait ce soir, pensa-t-elle, un sourire sauvage se dessinant sur son visage. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre des enfants, titubant dans une sorte de brume meurtrière. Si les laisser vivre n'était pas suffisant, alors elle leur enlèverait ça également...

* * *

Edgeworth fut réveillé en sursaut le lendemain par son téléphone. Si c'était encore Gumshoe qui voulait s'excuser pour hier, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Il avait mal dormi, avait eu l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse erreur hier, et il n'était pas sur de vouloir faire face aux conséquences pour le moment. Si ses supérieurs avaient appris qu'il s'était rendu directement chez un suspect, il aurait surement droit à un blâme, et son dossier était déjà bien rempli de ce point de vue, alors autant éviter de faire de nouvelles vagues. Tu aurais du t'en préoccuper avant, lui rappelait une petite voix lancinante dans sa tête, avant de s'asseoir sur toute la retenue nécessaire à ta fonction. Mais voilà, il avait été impulsif, avait voulu faire confiance à son intuition, et ça avait été un ratage complet, sur toute la ligne. Le téléphone continuait à sonner, donnant l'impression d'être de plus en plus insistant. Il décrocha et répondit d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus assurée possible.

« Edgeworth à l'appareil. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Procureur Edgeworth. On a besoin de vous pour ouvrir l'enquête sur une scène de crime.

-Pourquoi ne pas appeler le procureur de permanence ?

-Il refuse de travailler avec le détective Gumshoe, alors que c'est lui qui a trouvé l'affaire...

-Et je suis le seul à vouloir travailler avec...

-Et il tient à ce que ce soit vous aussi. L'affaire est compliquée apparemment, et personne n'a votre expérience des homicides.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatter ou pas...J'arrive. Quelle est l'adresse ? »

Edgeworth sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand il reconnut l'adresse qui lui était donnée. Chez Costa Un horrible sentiment de gâchis l'envahit. Il avait provoqué ce passage à l'acte. Il avait des sueurs froides, et sentait la bile lui monter dans la gorge à cette idée. Non, il n'en était pas sur, l'immeuble était grand. Ça pouvait être quelque chose d'autre après tout. Il prit une grande respiration pour répondre qu'il se mettait en route dès que possible. Il se força à demander :

« Quelles sont les victimes ? A-t-on déjà un suspect ?

-La situation est assez simple en apparence. On a trouvé la femme de la maison, debout, entourée des cadavres de ses enfants et de son mari. Ils avaient la gorge tranchée. On n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pu provoquer le passage à l'acte. On espérait que vous pourriez nous en dire plus après être passé sur les lieux... »

La mère...C'était la mère des enfants qui avait fait tout ça...Mais comment avait-il pu se tromper autant sur la lecture de ce dossier ? Comment aurait-il pu deviner ? Il avait eu ses doutes, mais tout semblait tellement évident, tout désignait tellement Monsieur Costa comme le responsable...Comment avait-elle pu cacher ses traces à ce point ? A moins qu'elle n'ait tué son mari pour protéger ses enfants ? Mais alors comment étaient-ils morts ? Comment le drame s'était-il déroulé ? Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de se poser ces questions maintenant. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas de preuves, pas tant que l'enquête était en cours. Et même si les réponses aux questions ne lui plaisaient pas, même s'il était clair que son intervention avait joué le rôle d'élément déclencheur, il devait continuer et en avoir le cœur net. Parce que son métier n'était pas d'avoir des intuitions plus ou moins précises, c'était de reconstituer la vérité, aussi désagréable soit-elle, même si elle vous empêchait de dormir. Même si c'était une vérité qu'on oubliait jamais.


End file.
